


Wish I Knew About this Sooner!

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Gamora reveals how ticklish Peter is to Yondu.





	Wish I Knew About this Sooner!

“Hey! Quit!” Peter laughed, fending off Gamora as she spidered her fingers up and down his ribs while simultaneously trying not to fall off the bench he was currently lying on top of.

“Hmmm… I don’t think I will.” Gamora smirked. Peter had insisted on singing Gamora’s least favorite song loudly, and badly, while he followed her around the ship. Now he was paying the price.

“Gamora! Stop it! So not fair!” Peter whined. Geeze, he was just messing with her! Can’t she take a joke?!

Gamora pretended to be confused. “How isn’t this fair?”

“You’re tickling! Not cool!” He attempted to grab her hands, but in addition to being a master assassin, she was apparently also an expert tickler.

“Well maybe if you didn’t insist on being annoying I wouldn’t have to do this.” She punctuated her sentence by squeezing his sides, making him jerk and laugh harder. 

“You know you love me!” Peter managed to tease through his giggles. Gamora merely rolled her eyes and drilled her fingers into his belly, making him squeal. “Hey!!!”

This playfulness stoped abruptly when Yondu could be heard clearing his throat from the doorway. “What the hell are ya two doing?” he asked, completely baffled.

“Um… nothing?” Peter blushed, sitting up on the bench.

“Didn’t look like nothin.” Yondu gave them a look. “Wait, it’s not some weird sex stuff is it?” he asked, and immediately looked sorry he had walked in on them.

“No! Dude!” Peter exclaimed. 

Gamora rolled her eyes. “I was just tickling him. You do know what that is, don’t you?”

“Do I look like I know what that is, girl?” Yondu crossed his arms and looked irritated.

“It’s just this-” Gamora attempted to start tickling Peter again, but he jerked away and grabbed her hands.

“Nope! I don’t think he needs a demonstration!” he exclaimed. That was the last thing he needed, for Yondu to learn what tickling was.

Yondu grinned and leaned against the doorframe. “Ha. Nah, now I think I do wanna see, boy.” If Peter was trying to keep it from him, he knew this was probably something good.

“It’s really nothin- Hey! Gamora! Wait- Don’t!” He melted into helpless giggles as Gamora freed her hands and began her assault.

Yondu raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding what he was seeing. Peter was begging her to stop whatever it was she was doing… just wiggling her fingers against his sides? Whatever it was, he was still giggling like a damn fool, like he’d just heard the funniest joke in the galaxy. “I don’t get it. Why’s he laughin’ if he acts like he don’t like it?”

“He can’t help it. Some kind of strange reflex his kind have.” Gamora stated matter-of-factly, stopping her attack and leaving Peter breathless. “It makes them laugh hysterically, and too weak to properly fight back. Strange, but I’ve found it useful if he’s being annoying.”

“Well! I wish I would have known about this when ya were a boy! Maybe I could’ve gotten ya to actually listen!” Yondu laughed.

Peter rolled his eyes and glared at Yondu. “Ha. So funny.” he sassed.

“Don’t go thinkin’ I’m not gonna use that now, boy.” Yondu laughed, turning to leave. “Better watch yerself.”

Peter laid back on the bench and covered his face. “Ughhh. Did you really need to show him?” he whined.

Gamora chuckled and stood. “Maybe you’ll learn to be less annoying now.” she said, leaving him with a final poke to the ribs.

Peter groaned. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to live this down.


End file.
